Malicious
by Linger1536
Summary: People expected James Potter to be like his grandfather … or perhaps live up to his namesake as James Sirius Potter, in some ways he did James Potter I had been cruel but by the time of his seventh year he had grown and learnt to overcome most of his cruelty. James Potter II hadn't.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**I'm not sure how long this story will be but probably a couple of chapters. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought about it=)**

People expected James Potter to be like his grandfather … or perhaps live up to his namesake as James Sirius Potter, in some ways he did. He was a prankster, he was gorgeous with his brown eyes, messy black hair and his well trained body. This is what most people saw when they looked at him, they saw their expectations. All of the Potter and the Weasley children but mostly the Potters had high expectations to live up to simply because many of them looked as their namesakes or it was expected of them to act as their parents.

James Potter I had been cruel but by the time of his seventh year he had grown and learnt to overcome most of his cruelty. James Potter II hadn't.

James Sirius Potter had done it all; drugs, sex, booze, violence, breaking the law simply because he could. He wasn't living by anyone's rules but his own. Don't get this wrong, James could be fiercely loyal and the best big brother and friend but you had to earn it. James wouldn't just let anyone be worthy of him.

"I love James Potter."

The piece of bread that had been finding its way down Saoirse's throat quickly found its way up again.

"I'm sorry," Saoirse said choking on her bread, "but I can't have heard you right."

"Sure you did!" Saoirse found herself staring into a pair of beaming brown eyes.

She shook her head causing her auburn hair to fly around her shoulders. "No, I can't have."

Her friends eyes dimmed slightly. "Stop joking around. This is serious!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Saoirse regarded the petite brunette in front of her, still not being able to quit grasp the content of their conversation. "How … did you realise you were in love with James Potter?"

"Well let's see," said the girl. "Maybe when he snogged the daylight out of me or perhaps … it was when he told me he loved me."

Saoirse groaned. How could she be so stupid? "Emilia …"

Emilia's eyes flashed and the excitement which had been there seconds earlier disappeared. "Look," she hissed, "just because James never has fancied you doesn't mean he can't like me." She gave Saoirse a quick one over. "Why don't you get over yourself and act like the friend you're supposed to be?" she asked before angrily stomping over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm trying to," muttered Saoirse as she watched her go.

She heard them arrive. They were loud and obnoxious and were probably laughing at some cruel prank they'd done. She tried not to sneak glances at them but it was easier said than done. James was in the middle, bracing himself against his cousin Fred Weasley as he laughed. Fred himself was smirking at the other member of their so called "group" Jaden Stone who at the moment was beaming with joy. She took their appearance in the Great Hall as her cue to leave.

She tried to slip out unseen but she was pretty sure he'd noticed. Not that she cared because she didn't. She knew she had approximately about half an hour to an hour to make herself disappear and she wasted no time.

The trick was to always keep moving, the moment she stopped it was over. She'd come to realise that subtle movements were the best, lure him in and then be gone before he has the chance to catch her. It didn't always work though because she would need to find a place where he wouldn't enter and tonight those places seemed to be few so she find herself getting a good workout moving through the castle.

It was almost close to curfew when she had to stop and lean her tall body against a wall to catch her breath.

"I'll give it to you; you are stubborn." He was leaning against a pillar and was not looking the slightest out of breath.

She glared at him with her storm grey eyes. "Bloody map."

He smirked and pushed himself off of the pillar. "Now, now don't blame the map," he said as he stalked closer to her.

Saoirse huffed and tried to move away from him but he wouldn't have it. His arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Let go," she said through gritted teeth as she struggled to break free from his hold.

His chocolate brown eyes shone with amusement as he stared down at her. "You don't really mean that," he whispered as he leaned closer to her while letting his hot breath tickle the skin behind her ear.

Saoirse shivered as his lips trailed their way down her neck to her collarbone, but that was all she did. She wasn't going to give him a response, not that he seemed to mind at the moment. His hand found its way up her shirt and began teasing the skin just below her breast. He gently pushed her up against the wall while his left leg pushed open hers. Saoirse clamped her mouth tightly shut as he gently bit down on one of her breasts and began grinding himself against her. It took every ounce of resistant she had in herself not to moan his name. His lips found hers and he began toying with her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before nibbling at it.

"Dammit woman! what's wrong with you?" He tore himself away from her when he didn't get the response he desired.

She glared at him, her chest heaving with anger and lust. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!"

"Well something apparently since your refusing to snog me. Care to enlighten me to what I have done wrong this time?" Saoirse couldn't believe this, he was angry. For some incredibly stupid reason he was angry.

"Really James? My best friend." She let out an angry huff of air which caused her fringe to stand out in a weird angle.

Some of the amusement she had seen earlier in his eyes during dinner returned. "Is that what you're angry about?" he asked incredulously.

She refused to answer instead she stared at a spot just above his head.

"Because that's ju-"

The wall had a large crack running down it just there. They said it was from the Battle of Hogwarts when some of the walls had collapsed against the onslaught of the Death Eaters.

"Are you even listening to me, Lynch?"

Saoirse shook her head. "No."

James let out an exasperated sound as he yanked a hand through his hair. "Merlin! I didn't take you for the jealous type."

She looked at him then. "I'm not." She wasn't, she was just so tired of this. It was exhausting to keep up with this charade yet she always found herself falling back into his awaiting arms.

A coldness settled in his eyes. "We agreed," his voice was harsh but she was used to it, "no emotions, or have you forgotten?"

Had she forgotten? No of course not, she wasn't stupid. To fall for James Sirius Potter was not in the plans for her and nor did she intended for those plans to change.

"I don't want to ruin my friendship."

He scoffed. "It's not like she's such a good friend."

"Are you done?" asked Saoirse, glaring at him. She didn't want him to bring up her insecurities.

He reached for her as he moved closer and pulled her against him. "She won't know," he promised.

* * *

"Oi, James wake up!"

There was a groan and some movement in the bed jostling Saoirse awake, with a sigh she rolled onto her stomach and tried to fall back asleep.

"Sod off Jaden!"

"He's probably got some girl in there," came a second voice. "I heard them moaning half of the night."

Saoirse's eyes snapped open in horror. He hadn't used a silencing charm! Fucking wanker.

"Go the fuck away!" roared James.

"See you later cuz!" The sound of the door closing drowned out the their laugghter as they left the room. The room was silent after they left and Saoirse almost began to believe that James had fallen back asleep when he finally spoke.

"You awake?" he asked in a gruff voice.

When she didn't reply he rolled onto his side, staring at her curiously while waiting for her reaction.

"You didn't use a silencing charm." She crossed her arms over her naked breasts making his gaze flicker to them.

"No, I didn't."

"Why the hell not?" She asked, sitting up making the sheet fall down to her waist.

He crossed his arms behind his head, enjoying the view in front of him. "Because I didn't want to," he said it slowly as if he was talking to a three year old who couldn't quite comprehend the concept of their conversation.

It dawned on her then. "You wanted them to hear!"

He smirked at her as he lazily began tracing his fingers up and down her stomach. He had wanted them to hear so that word would get around that he'd had a shag that night. Sooner or later it would reach Emilia and she would no longer be his problem … leaving Saoirse to pick up the pieces.

"You're such a prick."

He laughed. "As if you didn't know that already."

Saoirse made a move to get off the bed but his hands quickly wound their way around her waist, pulling her down on the bed with him.

"Where are you going?" he whispered against her ear.

She sighed and leaned against him. "Nowhere."

She could feel him smirk against her skin. "Thought so."


End file.
